SR From Nikolai
by waterrain
Summary: AU Human. If you have not read my Fanfic 'To Get Money' then you will be confused. Ivan goes from being in Russia to Belarus to Alaska and going through a couple of States.In the end somehow making it to the state where his beloved Alfred Jones lives..


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. If you have not read my FanFic 'To Get Money' chapter 19 & Chapter 25 then you will more than likely be confused ^_^**

**SR From Nikolai**

**By waterrain**

Ivan rolled up his photos of Alfred, he placed them inside of his suitcase, and zipped it up. The violet eyed Russian glanced down at his cell phone and decided now was the time to put on his disguise. He swiftly stripped himself out of his current outfit. After a moment Ivan placed the blond wig that goes to his hips and he tied it back with a dark pink ribbon. He pulled up the frilly black panties up to his lower hips, placed his black socks that reaches the ankle area on, and put on his black combat boots. The violet eyed Russian causally placed on the long black dress and it had three layers. He wrapped a purple scarf around his neck before picking up his suitcase.

"Big brother, Happy birthday!" Nikolai called as he tackled Ivan and didn't notice on how his brother's violet eyes went wide in pure horror. Ivan fell on top of his suitcase and that blond wig fell off.

'I can't let my little brother find out about my sunflower.' Ivan briefly thought and he felt thankful that those photos of Alfred were inside of his suitcase. 'It would be very bad if he saw those photos of Alfred.'

Nikolai was smiling down at him, he was holding Ivan's wrists, and currently laying down on him.

"Did you miss me, Big brother?" Nikolai asked innocently as he looked into those pretty violet eyes.

"I'm not sure." Ivan replied in a hesitant voice. His wrists were being held tighter and tighter by Nikolai.

"Let's get married." Nikolai stated to him and he begun to mentally picture the wedding. Such as Ivan wearing a beautiful long violet colored wedding dress with a few layers, holding an odd number amount of red roses, smiling happily, and looking at him with loving eyes before saying 'I Do, Nikolai'. He could see himself wearing a handsome suit, standing next his big brother, and saying 'I Do, Ivan'.

"Nyet, We are siblings and there is a law against family marrying each other." Ivan protested and he received a deep sigh from his younger brother.

"I'm still working on changing that silly little law." Nikolai informed him. He is determined to marry his big brother, have him wearing a beautiful wedding dress, and having his beloved Ivan saying those two words of 'I do'.

"Same sex people can't get married. So we can't get married, little brother." Ivan managed to say calmly and his wrists were starting to ache, but he couldn't move because of the suitcase contained photos of Alfred Jones. Personally, He didn't want his sunflower to be murdered by his insane little brother.

"I'm working on changing that big brother." Nikolai whispered into Ivan's right ear and gently kissed it before moving his lips away.

"Most people in Russia do not support same sex people getting married." Ivan said to him. Nikolai faintly smirked, he raised his big brother's wrists upwards, and kissed the left one before speaking to his Ivan.

"Anyone who disagrees about you and I getting married…I will murder them and their family members along with the family pet, da. My mafia members will support our marriage." Nikolai commented to him in a calm voice and there was a faint smirk on his lips. "I asked them to raise their hands if they support a marriage between you and me. No one disagreed with my idea, big brother. I'm sure your mafia members would agree to our marriage too."

Ivan still did not move from his suitcase for what if his younger brother got curious about it and looked inside to find those photos of Alfred. He does not want his beloved sunflower killed by his creepy, obsessed, and completely insane little brother.

"I love you, big brother." Nikolai whispered softly into Ivan's left ear and kissed him on the cheek.

"I really do love you a lot, Ivan. I want you. I need you." Nikolai told him before covering Ivan's wrists with kisses. "Why can't you understand my feelings for you, big brother? You are my everything."

'I can't move for then he would see my suitcase.' Ivan thought as he looked at Nikolai and tried to ignore the kissing & light biting of his wrists. 'Why can't I have a normal little brother?'

"Your wrists bruise so easily my beautiful Ivan, da." Nikolai whispered as he looked at his big brother's wrists. They were covered in bruises, light bite marks, hickies, and Ivan's violet eyes were closed as he tried to ignore the pain. "See my lovely marks on your wrists?"

"No one knows that your weakest point are those lovely wrists." Nikolai commented calmly as let go of Ivan's wrists and just looked down at him. "You have no idea how much I desire you, big brother. You do not understand how much my body burns with such a strong passionate desire to make you mine."

'Maybe he will leave now.' Ivan thought as he looked at him. Nikolai was still on top of his big older brother, hands once again firmly gripped Ivan's wrists, and looked into those wide violet eyes.

"Big brother, I want you so badly. I want to touch you, plant kisses over your entire body, cover you with my love, and go inside of your beautiful body." Nikolai whispered lewdly into Ivan's right ear and he gave it a gentle kiss. His eyes were half-lidded as he stared into those pretty violet eyes. "I love you, big brother. I want to fuck you and make you completely mine, Ivan."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
